


The flash group chat.

by Candycanepuppy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Nicknames, F/M, High School AU, Leave a kudos pleas, M/M, Read, Read that fanfic it’s great!, https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836784/chapters/29309820, my brain loves kudos, no powers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanepuppy/pseuds/Candycanepuppy
Summary: An arrow verse chat where they are in high school in student council.





	1. Bad nicknames. Cisco needed!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and leave a kudus I love kudus I NEED MORE. I love ❤️ any back to enjoy!

(Barry allen has created a group chat)  
(Barry allen has invited Iris West, Wally West, Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon.)

Barry allen: Hello welcome to the team quick group chat. 

Iris West: What is this. 

Barry allen: Well Ms.West this is a group chat for the student council. I’m barry.

Iris West: Okay barry my name is iris as you can see from my name. 

Wally West: Hello? IRIS YOUR HERE? 

Iris West: Ya Wally it’s the chat for student council. 

Barry allen: I’m going to take a guess and say your siblings?

Wally West: Yep.

Barry allen: Okay I’m barry the 10th grade rep.

Wally West: I’m the other 10th grade rep.

Iris West: I’m iris the 9th grade rep the person before me is Wally.

Wally West: We need nicknames.

Iris West: YOU ARE COMPLETELY RIGHT WAL.

Barry allen: Sure what are the nicknames going to be?

Iris West: One second I’m thinking.

(Iris West changed name to RainbowIris.)

RainbowIris: Yes or no?

Wally West: No.

Barry allen: Sorry no.

Iris West: Fine let me think.

(Iris West changed name to Siri)

Siri: Sorry this is my name. I don’t care what you to think. Iris is Siri backwards so my name is good.

Barry allen: It's Okay.

Wally West: Good enough.

Siri: Wally your turn.

Wally West: Done.

(Wally West changed his name to Walmart)

Siri: Really?

Barry allen: Just why?

Walmart: Walmart is my favorite store.

Barry allen: My turn.

(Barry allen changed his name to bear.)

Bear: We need cisco.

Walmart: Who?

Bear: He’s my friend who is good at making nicknames.

Siri: We need him then.

Walmart: Come on Walmart isn’t that bad.

Bear: Ya it definitely is a terrible name.

Siri: Yes it is.

Walmart: How did Barry Type a way longer sentence but was way faster then iris?

Siri: Good question.

Bear: I’m fast.

Walmart: Sure. Now where is everyone else that belongs to this chat?

Siri: Belongs to the chat? I didn’t know a chat can own people.

Walmart: Shut up Siri.

Siri: Make me.

Bear: Caitlin and is logging in.

Siri: How do you know?

Bear: She texted me?

Siri: Ohh. Well I feel smart.

Walmart: That’s a new feeling for you?

Siri: Wow.

Caitlin Snow: Hello Barry, Hello everyone else I’m Caitlin. Is Cisco here yet Barry?

Bear: Not yet. He will be on in a minute.

(Caitlin Snow changed her name to Snowqueen)

Snowqueen: This is a nickname y’all. I don’t know what you guys were thinking.

Siri: Caitlin!! 

Walmart: Your in student council?

Snowqueen: Ya I’m the 2nd 9th rep.

Siri: I’m first.

Snowqueen: Cool!

Bear: You know them Caitlin?

Snowqueen: Ya I meet them when my mom was helping Wally the day he sprained his foot.

Siri: When did you meet Barry?

Snowqueen: He was at a science fair me and my friend cisco went to when we were about 7 years old.

Siri: Cool, Wait where did wal and Barry go?

Snowqueen: To bed probably, it is 10pm.

Siri: Right I’m going to bed then good night.

Snowqueen: Night.


	2. Never have I ever fail!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never have I ever fail. More people leave a kudos and a comment .

(Bear, Siri, Snowqueen, Walmart, Cisco Ramon, Oliver Queen and felicity smoak have logged on to quick.)

Bear: Hello, Cisco!!!!!!

Cisco Ramon: Bear? Really? I need to help you find a better nickname.

Siri: Yes you do.

Cisco Ramon: Who are you? Also that nickname makes no sense.

Siri: I’m iris. Also Siri is iris spelled backwards. So it’s an amazing nickname thank you.

Cisco Ramon: Not bad. Barry is Caitlin here?

Bear: She is somewhere here but I’m not sure why she hasn’t spoken. I think everyone is here.

Snowqueen: I’m here.

Siri: Introductions. I’m iris the 9th grade representative. I am single and bi.

Snowqueen: I’m Caitlin I’m the second 9th grade representative. I’m bi and taken.

Bear: I’m barry the 10th grade representative. I’m bi and taken.

Oliver Queen: Hello, My name is Oliver and I’m the 11th grade representative. I’m straight and single.

Walmart: I’m Wally the second 10th grade representative. Gay and single.

felicity smoak: Hi I’m felicity the other 11th grade rep. I’m pan and single.

Cisco Ramon: I’m Cisco the Vice President of the group. I’m bi and taken.

Siri: Nicknames.

Cisco Ramon: Right.

(Cisco Ramon changed name to vibemeplease.)

Vibemeplease: This is good.

(Oliver Queen changed name to Kingollie.)

Kingollie: Now we need to choose a group president.

felicity smoak: Wait!

( felicity smoak changed name to Velvetcity.)

Velvetcity: I vote Barry as president.

Siri: Seconded

Kingollie: Agreed

Walmart: probably best.

Snowqueen: Barr

Vibemeplease: Bear.

Bear: I feel appreciated now.

Snowqueen: it’s decided barry is president.

Bear: First we have a few open spots. Spots open are 12th grape representative, Treasurer, secretary, second 12th grade representative and finally the historian. Anyone have a friend willing to join?

Kingollie: Maybe.

Siri: anyway now to have fun.

Vibemeplease: let’s play never have I ever.

Siri: Yes. Just Yes.

Bear: Iris you start.

Siri: Okay, Never have I ever had a crush on my best friend. Please keep score by posting your score, you loss one point if you have done the thing.

Kingollie: 10

Snowqueen: 9

Vibemeplease: 10

Velvetcity: 9

Bear: 9

Walmart: 10  
  
Siri: 10

Siri: Barry, Caitlin and felicity?

Bear: my crush was on Caitlin then I learned she liked me and we went on a date.

Snowqueen: My crush was on Barry.

Siri: BARRY AND CAITLIN ARE DATING!

Walmart: Calm down you barely know them.

Siri: I thought Barry was dating cisco.

Vibemeplease: Sorry but ew.

Bear: Sorry but ew.

Snowqueen: Sorry but ew.

Kingollie: Okay.

Kingollie: Wait.

( Kingollie has invited canary to join quick.)

(canary changed name to Sarah.)

Sarah: Hello, I’m Sara I want to be the historian. I’m bi and single.

Bear: Welcome Sarah!

Sarah: Aw a nice person.

Siri: I like her already.  
  
Siri: Sara want to play never have I ever?

Sarah: Duh!

Siri: Okay go up and look at the last round and say the amount of points you have.

Sarah: 10

Siri: Next round! Bar your up.

Bear: Never have I ever cheated on a test.

Siri: 9 and I was in 1st grade.

Kingollie: 9

Sarah: 9

Vibemeplease: 10

Snowqueen: 9

Walmart: 9

Velvetcity: 9

Bear: So the nerds didn’t cheat, everyone else did.

Vibemeplease: I’m leaving to go to bed goodnight.

Siri: Same.

Bear: Goodnight y’all.

Sarah: Night Barry.  
  
Snowqueen: Night all.

(Everyone has left the chat)

(Private conversation between Sarah and Velvetcity.)

Sarah: I need help.

Velvetcity: With what Sara?

Sarah: I have had a crush on Barry for a year but he doesn’t even know me yet.

Velvetcity: I’ll help you tomorrow Okay honey,

Sarah: thanks felicity

Velvetcity: Night Sara.

Sarah: Night city.

(Conversation ended)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day.


	3. The history project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They plan the first get together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! Hope you enjoy leave a kudos. I

(Bear, Sarah, Siri, Walmart and Snowqueen have logged on to quick)

Siri: You need to change the name of the group.

Snowqueen: I agree.

Sarah: Thirded

Walmart: the new name should be S.C.B.A.S.C

Siri: What does that mean?

Walmart: Student Council barely any student council. Because we do a little student council work then we talk.

(Bear has changed the group name to S.C)

Walmart: That works I guess.

Sarah: I have history next with Cisco, Wally and Barry.

Siri: My free period is next.

Bear: Lucky

Walmart: Were going to be late!

Bear: Let’s go.

Walmart: I’ll meet you there.

Sarah: same.

Snowqueen: I’m leaving school early today Bye Iris, Bye Barry.

Bear: Bye

Siri: Bye

Walmart: You forgot me but bye anyway.

Snowqueen: Sorry Wally byeee.

(Sarah, Bear, Walmart and Snowqueen have logged off of S.C) 

(Velvetcity has logged on to S.C)

Siri: Hello!

Velvetcity: Hey iris.

Siri: The tenth graders have history.

Velvetcity: I’m in the middle of math class but I’m bored.

Siri: I have a free period

Velvetcity: Cool.

(Kingollie has logged in to S.C)

Kingollie: Hey felicity meet me after class please.

Velvetcity: Okay I will!

(Kingollie has left the chat)

(Private conversation between Siri and Velvetcity)

Velvetcity: I think he’s going to ask me out finally

Siri: Probably good luck!

Velvetcity: Thanks!

(Conversation ended)

(Barry and Sarah have logged on to S.C)

Bear: Class just ended

Sarah: We got partnered in class I’m with Barry, and wally's with Cisco.

Velvetcity: You got partnered with Barry?

Sarah: Ya.

(Private Conversation between Velvetcity and Sarah)

Velvetcity: You and Barry!

Sarah: Yep!

Velvetcity: That is great, and terrible.

Sarah: Yep, Wish me good luck.

Velvetcity: good luck.

(Conversation ended)

(Vibemeplease and Walmart have logged on to S.C)

Walmart: Hey y’all.

Vibemeplease: Wally I’m going to start working on the world war presentation. After school in the tech room.

Walmart: I will join you a bit late.

Vibemeplease: Okay.

Bear: I have got to go.

Vibemeplease: Same.

Walmart: I gtg

(Bear, Walmart and Vibemeplease have left the chat)

Siri: We should play a game

Sarah: Of What?

Siri: I don’t know.

Sarah: are you free tomorrow I want to get the whole group together.

Siri: Sure where?

Sarah: Cat-Co

Siri: I love that place, Wally has a friend who works there.

Sarah: Everyone is logging in

Siri: How do you know?

Sarah: I sent an alert

Siri: oh duh

(Bear, Snowqueen, Vibemeplease, Velvetcity, Kingollie and Velvetcity)  
  
Bear: here how can i help y’all.

Velvetcity: Yes?

Vibemeplease: Everyone is here make your announcement Sara.

Sarah: We are having a group meet up tomorrow at cat-co.

Walmart: YES!

Siri: he has a friend who works there she’s in 10th grade.

Bear: Kara! Yes!

Sarah: She works there!

Walmart: Yes! She wants to be secretary, we need to invite her.

Bear: What’s her username cisco?

Vibemeplease: Karamel.

Bear: Okay.

(Bear added Karamel to the chat)

Bear: Welcome!

Karamel: Who, What, And again Who?

Walmart: Kara!

Karamel: Who are you?

Walmart: Wait

(Walmart changed name to Wall-E)

Wally-E: Kara!

Karamel: WALLY!! Barry are you here? And cisco?

Bear: Yep.

Vibemeplease! Present.

Karamel: is this the Student council chat?

Wall-E: Yep!

Karamel: I want to be secretary.

Bear: Introduce yourself

Karamel: My name is Kara I’m taken and straight.

Vibemeplease: Remember when i said I was taken.

Karamel: Cisco!

Vibemeplease: I’m dating Kara.

Bear: !!

Siri: Okay another couple.

Velvetcity: YES!!

Bear: felicity where were you?

Kingollie: With me, I finally asked her out.

Sarah: YES!

Kingollie: What?

Sarah: Olicity is the best ship.

Kingollie: Okay…………………. I have to leave bye y’all.

Sarah: Same. Bye Barry and felicity.

Bear: bye.

Vibemeplease: Night y’all

Snowqueen: Barry can I stay at your home my parents are out of town and I forgot my home key.

Bear: Sure. Do you want the bed?

Snowqueen: No I will take the couch.

Bear: okay.

(Everyone has logged off the chat)

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment


	4. Worst car ride. Never. Ever, Ever. EVER again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They small group take a car ride. Lots of screeming close death calls. Possibly a breakup in the future? Short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment. Hal is here. Also I changed the story Hal and Kara have been Barry’s best friend forever. I CAN’T WRITE MANY SWEAR WORDS SORRY.

The next day Barry woke up to caitlin smashing a pillow in his face. Nearly suffocating him. What a way to wake. To your girlfriend almost killing you.

I’M AWAKE! I shouted. Why are you killing me with a pillow??? I asked.

Because you wouldn’t wake the fracking hell up!! She said in a quiet shout.

Okay??? Why not WAIT FOR MEE TO WAKE UPPPPP. I half shouted.

Because it’s 11am. She explained in the worst way.

Okay??? I always sleep until I wake on Saturday!! I told her.

Do you know what we have going on today? We’re meeting Hal and Cisco and going to Cat-Co? The coffee place to meet the student council? She explained in a much better way.

Ohh right. I said. BUT WHY WAKE ME BY SUFFOCATING ME WITH A PILLOW??? I half shouted half asked.

Cause it was more fun. She said. Now let’s pick up Hal and Cisco before the meet up. She instructed me.

Kay. I’ll get the car. Come on I told her. After we went and drove to Hal’s home and then Cisco’s.

When will we get to Kara’s? Asked Hal.

We don’t she’s driving herself. I replied. Also when we get there don’t say anything. I instructed Hal.

Not say anything?? Nothing? Said Hal.

Yes cause whatever you say it’s gonna be stupid or inappropriate so unless you can make sure not to say anything like that Don't Talk. Said Caitlin.

Fine I’ll watch myself... mumbled Hal.

That’s better. I said. We’re here! He called a bit to loudly.

BARRY! Everyone in the van but Barry shouted.

Sorry….. Not Sorry. He said.

Did you just? Asked Cisco. That was just. Wow… That song is just… said cisco.

Sorry, I said. No… caitlin shoved a pillow into my face. WHEN I WAS FREAKING DRIVING THE VAN……….

Cait? I said, kind of asking.

Yessss My Boyfriend. She said as innocently as she could. Putting emphasis on the word Boyfriend so he would know he can’t kill her.

Never, Ever, EVER PUT A PILLOW IN THE DRIVERS EYES. I shouted at her.

Okay……………… She sounded like she was thinking.

Hal then decided to announce a new fact to the car. ME AND CAROL BROKE UP! AND IT'S FOREVER THIS TIME. He shouted at the top of his lungs.

GREAT JOB BUT BE FREAKING QUIETER HAL!!!! We all shouted a little less loud then Hal.

Almost there Barry called.

GOOOOOOOOOD Hal shouted at the top of his lungs again.

None of us said anything. And Hal was quiet except Cisco!!!! I quietly shouted. Let go of Hal!! I said.

OHH THANK GOD WE’RE HERE. I nearly shouted

Ohh good. Where Kara? Asked Hal.

We will see her when we get in. HAL BE NICE. I said.

We’ll see bout that barrrryy my friend. Replied Hal.

We better I say.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment nicknames and ideas


End file.
